dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 168
Batman explains to the college crime fighting class that Earl is only an imposter. Earl explains how he stole the costume from the real Red Hood after he caught him escaping the university from the gas pipe. He tied the real Red Hood up in the tool shed for a reward but instead decided to use the Red Hood identity to commit crimes and not get blamed for them. Earl brings everyone to the tool shed where they discover the Joker tied up. The Joker reveals to everyone that he was a lab worker who decided to steal $1,000,000 and retire, so he became the Red Hood. After he dived into the vat of chemicals those many years ago, his hood helped him survive the swim, but the chemicals drastically changed his appearance to look like an evil clown. Realizing he could terrify people with his new appearance, and also paying tribute to the card company that helped the transformation, he called himself the Joker. | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor4_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer1_1 = Bill Finger | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Lew Sayre Schwartz | Penciler1_2 = Win Mortimer | Penciler2_1 = Dan Barry | Penciler3_1 = Frank Bolle | Penciler4_1 = Bruno Premiani | Inker1_1 = George Roussos | Inker2_1 = Dan Barry | Inker3_1 = Frank Bolle | Inker4_1 = Bruno Premiani | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Earl Benson Other Characters: * Dean Chalmers * Paul Wong * Jimmy Kale Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vilains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Man Behind the Red Hood" was reprinted in ''Batman'' #213, Batman: From the 30's to the 70's, The Greatest Joker Stories Ever Told, , , Limited Collectors' Edition C-39 and . * Batman appeared last in ''Batman'' #63. He appears next in the first story in ''Detective Comics'' #169. * The Joker appeared last in ''Batman'' #63. He appears next in ''Batman'' #66. * Robin appeared last in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #113. He appears next in ''Star-Spangled Comics'' #114. * This issue includes a one-page "Peg" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * This issue includes a one-page public service announcement titled "The World of Adventure in Books". It is written by Jack Schiff and illustrated by Win Mortimer. The feature includes the characters of Green Arrow, Tomahawk and the Shining Knight. * This issue includes a one-page "Jerry the Jitterbug" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. | Trivia = * The origin of the Joker is first revealed in this issue. Before the accident which turned him into a psychotic clown, the Joker was a small-time thief known as the Red Hood. An updated version of the Red Hood origin was provided in the 1988 Alan Moore one-shot special Batman: The Killing Joke. In recent years, former sidekick Jason Todd has retired his teen identity of Robin and adopted the guise of the Red Hood. | Recommended = * Batman * Detective Comics * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Detective Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com }}